Our Lifeline
by QueenDes
Summary: Damon And Bonnie Have Been Together Since They Were Six, protecting Eachother, Now There Past Life Is Haunting them , Set To Destroy Them, Now They Have To Fight,For Eachother, For Their Family And For Their Rightful Place As King And Queen
1. Chapter 1: Our Lives

In a small little town called Mystic Falls Bonnie Bennett Is a well knowned name. Boys want her, girls want to be her. stunning is what comes to mind when you see the brown skinned beauty , emerald green eyes that could strike you dead with one glance, Short shoulder lenghth hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it all day, And a body of a godess, but she wasn't only beautiful she was a force to be reckoned with. she is a beautiful intellect, she could knock you down with words and leave you on the floor drooling.

Bonnie's circle is as tight as... well you get the point, she have 3 bestfriends: Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. The three dominated the school. every girl wanted to be a part of their trio and try anyway to get their attention, when they fail they all try to form their own group, sadly it never work for the 3 girls have something...magical... or supernatrual about them that noone can quite figure out. And As for the guys that try to "Bag" them well that never works out well... for them. they always go missing , have a broken arm, or seem petrified.

Damon Salvatore Along with brother Stefan Salvatore and their bestfriend Klaus Mikealson was and is the main cause of this. Mainly Damon Salvatore and his raging jealousy.

Not a lot of boys can get Bonnie's attention , and if you're lucky enough to caprture her attention or score a date, that will be it, But the reason why the boys want her so bad is because she was a virgin and they all wanted the title of having being Bonnie Bennett's first, But she knew better, Not only was Bonnie Bennett Unattainable But She Was Already Spoken For, And her suitor damn well made sure of it.

"She was sitting in the middle of The Grill working on her english paper for school, ignoring the side glances and the cat calls she was getting from a bunch of out of town college football jocks.

"hey sweetie" one of the meatheads called

"why don't you put the books and pencil away and come work on me for the night"

she shuddered at the thought of being with someone so vulgar and rude, so she continued on about her own bussiness trying her best to ignore them

"hey sweetheart i'm talking to you! come rock with me and my team tonight, i'm sure me and my boys can put that sweet little brain of yours at ease or better yet you can give us some"

Bonnie flinched and rolled her eyes disgustingly at the sexual inuendo and looked at the guy that adresssed her.

" you're a pig" she scoffed

"oink oink baby" he grinned pounding his fists with the rest of his team mates

" i'm mark" he stated smugly with a sly grin on his face when he saw that got a response from the brown beauty , he was sure he was gonna tap that before he head home.

"...

"i'm ma..." he tried to say again before he was cut off

" i heard you the first time, i just don't give a damn" bonnie replied already pissed off that she wasn't being left alone by the jackass.

A Chorus of ooooohs was heard from the jackass's team members and a couple of customers who was watching the interaction

'Well damn i love a chase" he stated getting up and walking over to the table where she sat doing her paper.

By now almost everyone was paying attention including a pair of raging blue eyes.

Damon Salvatore was sitting by the bar having a glass of scotch waiting on Bonnie to finish up her paper so they can hang out since she refuse to have any fun unless her paper was finished, he had picked her up from the campus intended to continue with putting their.. well whatever they had in transition.

He swiviled his chair around glancing across the room to look for his... well he didn't know what they were, but he knew what he wanted them to be. Every girl and guy knew that Bonnie bennett is the bone that keep the sexy, dashing man known as Damon Salvatore tame, guys feared him and the feared asking out bonnie more because those who do always end up hurt or worse missing.

so you can imagine his surprise when he turned around and saw some pompus, smug asshole trying to flirt with _**HIS**_ woman.

his crystal blue eyes locked eyes on her emerald green glassy eyes

jaw ticked , shoulders cocked he notice a blonde headed asshole trying to no avail to talk to his woman, he growled under his breath and glared at her suspiciously.

bonnie felt the intesity of his stare she locked eyes with him and saw how stiff his posture is shaking her head in a 'No" indication she silently told him not to make a scene not paying attention to mike, mac or whatever his name was,

glancing back at miles or mason she cleared her throat and stared at him with a sickly sweet smile that the people of mystic falls knew very well as the " I will destroy you smile"

"can you please leave? i'm trying to finish my paper so i can have some fun with someone i actually want to be around and i really really hate to see you get hurt"

by now the patrons in the bar was watching with eerie silence waiting for dhit to hit the fan , customers and workers was subtley looking at damon waiting with tense anticipation

" oh come come on Doll" he said agitated

"what you gon do " he said before bonnie could get a word out.

his hands gripped her leg , sliding his way up

the dead silence was broken by a shattered glass and a chorus of oh shit and this isn't good and he's a dead man.

Damon had finally had enough of the bullshit , he clutched his glass to tightly shattering it in his palms, paying no attention to the broken glass and the scared looks of the rest of the jackass's team who was watching him the entire time, the rest of the team who was quietly trying to get mark's attention quckly scattered out of the grill when they saw the dangerous and murderous look the brooding man was carrying .

"hey babe" damon said sauntering around he table next to bonnie ignoring the glare he was getting from mark " kissing her on the forehead lifting her off the chair taking her seat and pulling her back on his lap so both of her legs were dangling to the right

Bonnie wrapped her left arm arung his neck with her right arm stil holding the pen she looked up at mark with a smug smile and glanced back at damon with an amused grin

" hey" she said softly but loud enough for mark to hear " i thoughth i told you to wait at the bar and not make a scene

"I Wa.." be fore damon can answer her back he was interrupted by an annoying gruff voice

"uhm we were in thd middle of something, who the hell do you think you are"

"ooooh Boy" bonnie muttered to herself as she felt damon gently pushed her off his lap

before mark even registered what happened he was being hoisted up off the chair by his football jacket feet dangled in the air.

face to face with a vexed looking man, he looked around searching for backup with no avail, with suddering eyes shaky breath and increasing heart beat he looked up at the assailant,

"wh-wha - what are you doing" he said shakily

lips formed in a thin line Damon glanced at bonnie with raised eyebrows

bonnie looked at damon with a small smirked and a shrug

" I told him i didnt want to see him get hurt " _he should have listened_ she thought to herself

Damon looked back at the asshole and set him back on the floor, Announciating each of his words he asked back

"What. The. Fuck. do you think you're doing ?"

with his heart beating faster than normal mark tried to respond as coolly as possible failing

"uhh, uhm my my uhh you know" he chuckled uneasily

"i uh was just trying to you uh you know bag a girl for the night you know how it is"

"mmhhm" Damon nodded slightly making an oh really face

"well let me tell you a little secret miles

"it's mar..." he tried again to correct his name

"like i said Miles " Damon said with more force

bonnie who is still seated was chewing on the end of her pen was getting turned on a bit watching Damon being so protective her

"so let me get this" straight damon said

you were trying to "Bag" my woman

" what oh gosh , uh shit no man uh" he said getting paranoid

' i think i'm just gonna go" he muttered shakily

"yeah i think you better damon said annoyed

before mark could make it out of the door damon called out

" Oh and if i see you or anyother guy touching or trying to touch her i will destroy you

looking around damon eyed the rest of the guys that were in the bar who looked awy guiltily, he turned back to bonnie and took a seat from acrossed her and smiled a wickedly sexy smile at her when he saw her biting her bottom lip. he knew that look and it was his favorite look from her, the you're being so irressistable right now, ofcourse he named it.

"hi'

"Hi" they both said at the same time, bonnie blushed , bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hand smiling while damon couldn't wipe the grin of his face, he loved being the one that made her blush

"ready to det out of here and have some fun" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"where do you have in mind " she sid flirtily

bringing a huge grin on his face damon reached across the table gathering up her papers and reaching down he grabed her bag and started putting away her book. when he was finished he reached across the table to grab her hands pulling her off her chair not so gracefully rushing her out of the door to the grill with a giggling bonnie, ignoring the curious looks coming from the rest of the customers.

"what are you lauging at" glared playfully at bonnie as he was walking her to his car

" Ohhh nothing, just that you called me your woman...again" she said with a bright smile

damon felt his gut clenched with butterflies , "uhhh uhhh what " damon stuttered with a blush forming on his face, his ears getting red.

"awwwwwe , oh my gosh , is The Damon Salvatore Blushing cause of lil ol me"

"Oh Shut Up" damon said rolling his eyes playfully preparing to walk past her

before he can walk past her bonnie grabbed his hands and pulled him back, she must have tugged a bit to hard beacause he turned around he was chest to chest with her

"sorry" she whispered breathlesly

" S kay" damon muttered eyed glued to her pink lips going back and fort from her eyes to her lips

bonnie like her lips

damon looked in her eyes

Bonnie was waiting, anticipating, stomached clenched, heart beating like a drum, blodds rushing to her nipples as they tightened to the feel of his body so close to her and his breath rushing out of his mouth laying silently against her lips

she closed her eyes to the feel of his free hand wrapping around her waist drawing her closer

they both leaned in ready to mark their first kis

ready for their etermity to start

eyes closed

head tilted

lips slightly parted

they both leaned in

just about to share their first kiss and

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG, RIIIING , RIIIIIIIIng

The Sound of Damon's phone goinf off broke the romantic trance

Damon huffed laying his forehead against hers arm still wraped around her waist

RIIIINNNNNG

"im sorry" he whispered softly

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINg

Closing her eyes bonnie inhaled the scent of his burbon breath nuzzling her nose with his . whith her hand round his neck.

Damon pilled out his phone gruffly glancing at the caller ID he saw that it was his brother, he groaned loudly causing bonnie to smile softly at his antics

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

" we will continue this later he whispered in her ear "

"No doubt about that" Bonnie said as in a promise to herself and to him.

after smiling at her he answered his phone

Damn It Stefan! You better have a damn good reason to be calling me right now"

"We Have A Problem" stefan replied out of breath

Damon dropped his arms from around bonnie's waist and went in to business mode

" stefan what's going on? what's that noise ? are you running? whats going on?"

" They found us Damon, Get Bonnie And Meet us At the safe house, the rest of us are leaving now"

*Click*

Damon shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to a wide eyed Bonnie

" We gotta get out of here right now"

" Damon, what's going on what did stefan say ?

Ignoring her questions Damon pilled her over to his Blue Camaro Pulling open his passenger side door putting bonnie and her bag inside before rushing over to his side and wrenching open his door , putting his seat belt on and glancing over to make sure bonnie had hers onshouted

Damon's Tires Squueching on the pavement leaving smoke and burned tire tacks against the floor.

"Damon Bonnie shouted getting scared"

Damon glanced over at bonnie then had to do a double take because not only was there black markings going up her legs arms and neck her emerald green eyes were flashing yellow

he Looked down at his arms and saw the same markingswiggling up his arms

he whispered to a terryfied looking bonnie

"They Found Us"


	2. Chapter 2: It's Starting

**Chapter 2: It's Starting**

**A/N: Okay hey guys i'm back with chapter 2. This story will be as a fantasy/drama/Romance. it will be mainly focus on Bonnie and Damon, but it will have other relationships and friendship, it's about having the power to change something for the better and fighting for something and someone who is can destroy you or make you stronger, and it struggles with hiding secrets from the people you trust with your life because it's what's best for them.**

**Chapter2:**

**{5 thousand years ago}**

_"My Majesty, you have to get the princess they're coming "_

_"I Know, she's gone... they're gone, they ambushed us at the gate , they tried to kill me, but i got away"_

_"what! they're dead? what about the young prince?"_

_"he's gone too"_

_"I'm so sorry my king , to lose your daughter like that must be so devestating ,i know you loved that boy like he was your own too, I'm so sorry"_

_"Mmmm"_

_"My Lord, i know you must be grieving right now , but she's in a better place now... her and the young prince, forgive me if i overstep but death is a better place then this hell"_

_the king swiftly turned around and shot a glare to his wife _

_"My daughter is better off dead? Your Step daughter , her bethroed a boy we practically raised is better off dead?"_

_"look, i'm sorry there poor little hearts were ripped out , but we can't let that stop us from leaving this place"_

_"..._

_"DID YOU HEAR ME" she screamed_

_"How did You Know there hearts were ripped out"_

_"ww-wha-what"_

_"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! HOW DID YOU KNOW THERE HEARTS WERE RIPPED OUT"_

_"yo-you Sa-"_

_"No, no, i didn't , i didn't tell you a thing"_

_"It was you wasn't it" Not as a question but a statement._

_*SLAP*_

_"how dare you, dont take your anger out on me because you wasn't strong enough to protect your future queen and king and it's not my fault that you were stupid enough to put the future of the world in the hands of two 6 year olds"_

_"oooooh so that's what this is about? you couldn't stand to see me give my daughter and her king __**MY THRONE, OR MY WEALTH**__, so you got rid of them thinking i wouldn't find out"_

_" That's not what i ment"_

_"THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN?"_

_"i'm not doing this right now, we have to leave"_

_the king swiftly turned around to grab her before she could leave _

_"you had me fool, you had my daughter fool, you had my son in law fooled"_

_"LET GO OF ME"_

_she quickly pushed the king off him causing him to fall to the grown. she looked at him shockingly, a evil smirk gracing her lips_

_"Look at you, you sad exscuse of a God, you deserve to join your family in death"_

_"Fuck you"_

_"you did that already hunny"_

_"you won't get away with this" the king said coldly coughing up blood on the floor._

_His emerald loosing their yellow hue, the black vains on his skin missing_

_She walked over to the king looked him in his colorless eyes not noticing _

_"You're weak" she laughed coolly_

_she wraped her hands around his neck squeezing , her nails growing into claws her eyes glowing black_

_"Why aren't you fighting back ' she whispered to herself. _

_Oh well she thought." easier for me _

_"you will soon join your daughter in Death"_

_"I never said they were dead"_

_pushing her away with all his strenghth his scar slashing her once beautiful face, he went to his vase on his dressor quickly opening it, he took out a little glass bottle filled with black liquid _

_He Drank It _

_the king's body convulse before her eyes turning to dust leaving behind just his clothes_

_"IDIOT" she screamed before running out the door to gather her goonies to locate the queen and her king, with the girl's father dead she'll have no one to protect her._

_**Underworld**_

_the king's body sputtered on the ground his knights were present before him helping him up ignoring his nudity_

_"Get My Robe, and gather every army i have"_

_"sir you're weak , we have to wait till the girl is of age and her powers awaken , we can't find them now , we sent them in the portal"_

_" i know "_

_"don't worry my lord she has her future husband and his brother and his bethroed with her, she will be ok"_

_It's not my daughter i'm all that worry about"_

_"then what is it my lord'_

_" I Gave Her And Her And Her Husband My Power"_

_"BUT SIR"_

_"EVERY DROP"_

_"Oh My Gosh, can they handle it"_

_"they'll have too, come take me to my quarters i am to weak right now, my powers will increase again when she return"_

_"45 thousand years of power you gave away , you must really love them"_

_"Unconditionally, I Just Hope they see it as gift and not as a burden... i hope they forgive me by the time we find them"_

_"Sir no matter how far and how long it is we will find them "_

**{PRESENT}**

Fingering her madalion Bonnie looked over at damon and notice he was also playing with his.

"He's Alive You Know" she said softly

"I Know" damon responded

Rushing through the streets of Mystic Falls Damon's mind was in a haze, he was only focus on one thing and one thing only and that was to get Bonnie to safety.

" We can't go to your house " Damon whispered matter of factly to Bonnie knowing that she was thinking about getting some stuff for the safe house

"We got everything we need over there "

Damon glanced over to the passenger seat when he noticed that Bonnie still wasn't saying anything, he can see her glowing golden eyes was diming and turning back to her regular emerald shade eyes, he looked down at her skin seeing the vans were retreating from her skin. He couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked, but he knew she was anything but fragile , she was a force to be reckoned with, no they were a force to be reckoned with.

"I need to get some clothes Damon" she finally whispered in a shaky voice

"Bonnie, it's to dangerous ! i'm not gonna risk it by going to your damn house, you know fucking well that's the first place they would look for you... for us. If not there they would go to the boarding house and im fucking sure they just won't leave"

Feelin a slight pain in his head Damon risked a glance back at Bonnie, meeting her glassy tear filled glare.

"DON"T YELL AT ME!" She screamed causing the her emerald green eyes to return to the golden hue and the pain in Damon's head to intensifiy.

Clutching his head and causing the car to swivel Damon yelled out

"FUCK BONNIE STOP"

Realizing what she was doing unintentionaly bonnie gasped and gripped the car wheel and stopping her assault her mind accidentaly caused to Damon. noticing his foot on Pressing on the brake she pulled over the car to the side of the road pulling it to a stop

Staring out the window, fingers intertwined with each other, picking at her delicately manicured cuticles , something that she does when she's nervous feeling his gaze on her she started to tear up , making the tears spill out over her eyes not caring anymore, not believing they were in this situation again

"Baby, i'm Sorry pl-plesase don't cry " Damon whispered. leaning over next to her, grabing the nape of her head making her tilt up to meet his eyes.

Glad to see her eyes are back to normal he pulled her into a hug, as close as he can get

"I'm so sorry baby. I-I'm just scared , we know what happened the last time, I just can't risk loosing you , i won't go through that again "

Feeling the butterflies returning in her stomach Bonnie tightly wraped her arms around his neck, snuggling into the side nape of his neck making her tears fall on his skin

feeling her fevered breathing on his neck he pulled her in deeper

" I-I know" Bonnie whispered shakily.

" I Know You're just Scared for me, I promise you won't loose me.. not again. I can't loose you either"

"we can't lose" eachother Damon said desperately . Not only making a promise to himself but to her .

Pulling away reluctantly from their embrace Damon begin to start his car and pulloff gettin back on the road, reaching over the car seat to intertwine his right hand with her left hand giving it a little squeeze

Bonnie looked over at damon squeezing back his hand silently telling him that she's gonna be okay. feeling the tugg in her stomach she looked up at him noticing that his crystal blue eyes weree consumed in black and then back to his regular shade

"they know we're in danger, they're trying to get out to protect us" bonnie said matter of factly.

" I Know" Damon responded. " It always happen when they sense one of us is in Danger"

" They can't lose eachother either" he said not waiting for her response.

"It'll kill them" she said quietly

"And Us" he heresponded tensely

" we can't think about that, That is not an option! Not for Them And Definetlly not for us" she replied with all confidence.

As if shaking off a spell she took a deep breathe and straighting her shoukders back

" Straight to the Safe house it is then "in

Damon gave a tiny smirk to her pulling their intertwined hands and kissing the back of hand.

"i should call Elena , hopefully they made it with no problem"

Damon gave her a little nod letting go of her hand so she can reach into her bag to get her phone

Unlocking her phone Bonnie quickly pulled up elena's number and pressed the little green button on her Iphone screen.

It rang 3 times before she picked up

"Bonnie! Oh My Gosh is that you? are you okay? please tell me that you're okay ? why aren't you answering bonnie ? Oh my gosh care i think some thing is wrong"

Chuckling a bit to her friend's anticts Bonnie finally had a chance to say something

"Damn Elena breathe, I'm Fine" she chuckled. looking over at damon and re-intertwing their hands together

"I'm More than okay" "whispered quietly, causing Damon to grin smugly

"are you okay, did you guys make it their safetly? is everybody okay?

"yeah we're all fine " Elena said with a breath of relief

"just be careful in driving through mystic falls that bitch have the whole place lurking with her incompetent goonies"

" yeah we will" bonnie siad

" I'm surprise your... welll uhm **...They** haven't already come out " Elena said putting emphasis on the word "_they"_

"trust me " Bonnie said matter of factly.

"They tried, they both did, Damon and i had to pull over for a minute or two"

Oh My Gosh , are you guys okay now "

"Yeah" bonnie said quietly into the phone

"Good" elena whisperd back

"make sure to be careful and promise me you and Damon will be here soon"

"We Will " Damon said loudly breaking his silence

"tell my brother don't get his panties in a bunch, i'll be there to torment him soon"

Earning a smack in the chest from bonnie he chuckled and rubbed his chest and gave her a playful glare and a wink

Turning her attention back to Elena she let out a breathe.

"I promise we'll be careful elena , Tell Care I love her and she can stop freaking out cause i'll see her soon"

" i will" elena whispered

" Bye" bonnie said sadly

"I Love You" she said after hearing elena say goodbye

"I Love You Too Bon, I'll see you soon"

*click*

Pitting her phone back in her bag and pulling her legs up under her on her seat she turned to face Damon , leaning her head on the head rest and her back to the window.

"Get Some rest" she heard damon say

"It's gonna take a while for us to reach the safe house "

Looking at him with a reluctant gaze

"I don't know " she whispered

" won't you be lonely on our drive"

" I'm never lonely when you're around me " he whispered back

" even if you don't say anything at all to me, im always having the time of my life when i''m with you"

Bonnie swore she heard a chorus of _Awwww's _going off in her head.

blushing hard she looked down and try to bite her lips to keep from smiling so hard, trying to stop silence her fast beating heart on the turning of her stomach.

she was irrevocably and undeniably in love with this man in front of her.

anyone be damned if they was gonna take him away from her and vice versa, they would fight to the death ... again to be with eachother.

scooting across the car and closing the gap between them she snuggled up to his side resting her head on hers.

Smiling broadly Damon leaned his head on top of hers, loving the feeling of her warm breathe on his neck and the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo and her vanilla bodywash, feeling her body pressed against his hard frame ans his breast pushed against his arm he gripped the steering wheel a bit to tight

_she will be the death of me _ He thought bitting his lip trying to control his urges and the heat that is spreading through him.

Feeling his arm tense a bit bonnie looked up at him smirking full of mischief, knowing the kind of effect she had on him she scooted impossibly close.

"is everything okay?" she whispered seductively in his ears

her hot breathe tickling his ear he breathed shakily and risked a glance down at her looking into her emerald green eyes seeing a little bit of golden hue

relaxing his muscles he smirked at her and leaned down to prss a kiss to her forehead before looking bck to the road ahead of him

"ah ha Shut up" he scoffed chuckling out loud, knowing exactly what she was doing

_damn i love this woman_ He thought to himself glancing back down at her , feeling his stomach full with butterflies at her beauty.

Smilling Bonnie replaced her head on his shoulder and look to the road ahead of them

The car was engluf with silence... a comfortable silence, with both listening to the rev of the engine and the patter of distant raindrops .Both having the same thoughts.

aware of the love they have for eachother without having to say it and aware of their true selves needs for they're not just two people.

they're one half of a whole and they can't be part even if they tried

their bodies won't let them

their destinies won't allow it

and their true selves won't stand it

they're just waiting for a reason to be release they can feel the rise of their inner demons already starting to increase

begging to be free

**A/N: kay that's it for the second chapter. I will try and update verry soon , i will probably update a chapter everyday, so i promise you not more than 3 days will go by without an update**

**as you may know by now Bonnie And Damon are not what they seem or who they seem to be, think as them as a package deal both of them are 2 in 1 or should i say 4 in 1.**

**leave me your reviews please and thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

_**A/N: sorry i'm so late in updating guys, i had to make my prom perfect and it was and it was amazing, i'm back and i plan to update more frequently, here is chapter 3**_

_**Previously on: Our Lifeline**_

" I'm never lonely when you're around me " he whispered back

" even if you don't say anything at all to me, im always having the time of my life when i''m with you"

Bonnie swore she heard a chorus of _Awwww's _going off in her head.

blushing hard she looked down and try to bite her lips to keep from smiling so hard, trying to stop silence her fast beating heart on the turning of her stomach.

she was irrevocably and undeniably in love with this man in front of her.

anyone be damned if they was gonna take him away from her and vice versa, they would fight to the death ... again to be with eachother.

scooting across the car and closing the gap between them she snuggled up to his side resting her head on hers.

Smiling broadly Damon leaned his head on top of hers, loving the feeling of her warm breathe on his neck and the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo and her vanilla bodywash, feeling her body pressed against his hard frame ans his breast pushed against his arm he gripped the steering wheel a bit to tight

_she will be the death of me _He thought bitting his lip trying to control his urges and the heat that is spreading through him.

Feeling his arm tense a bit bonnie looked up at him smirking full of mischief, knowing the kind of effect she had on him she scooted impossibly close.

"is everything okay?" she whispered seductively in his ears

her hot breathe tickling his ear he breathed shakily and risked a glance down at her looking into her emerald green eyes seeing a little bit of golden hue

relaxing his muscles he smirked at her and leaned down to prss a kiss to her forehead before looking bck to the road ahead of him

"ah ha Shut up" he scoffed chuckling out loud, knowing exactly what she was doing

_damn i love this woman_ He thought to himself glancing back down at her , feeling his stomach full with butterflies at her beauty.

Smilling Bonnie replaced her head on his shoulder and look to the road ahead of them

The car was engluf with silence... a comfortable silence, with both listening to the rev of the engine and the patter of distant raindrops .Both having the same thoughts.

aware of the love they have for eachother without having to say it and aware of their true selves needs for they're not just two people.

they're one half of a whole and they can't be part even if they tried

their bodies won't let them

their destinies won't allow it

and their true selves won't stand it

they're just waiting for a reason to be release they can feel the rise of their inner demons already starting to increase

begging to be free.

_**Chapter 3: New Home**_

Damon pulled up his blue camero into the back of their safe house, a house they had picked out for a while but never had a reason to use until now.

He looked down on his shoulder, his carmel skinned beauty was fast asleep , her head was still resting on his shoulder and she looked so peaceful and innocent , the face of angel, body of a vixen, heart of gold and a life of ticking time bomb .

"_So beautiful" _he whispered to himself causing a slight smirk to rise on Bonnie's face

"It's creepy whern you stare" she said to him quietly earning a soft chuckle from his lips

"I can't help it"

Rolling her eyes Bonnie sat up in her seat, looking out the window shield at the large black building in front of her , grimacing at the eerie look .

" this building just screams _Look here i am come get me_ , ugh why the hell did we picked this building again?

"ugrrrrrgh, way to ruin a moment , geez we're not even here for a day and you're already judging"

casting a glare at him, she was about to respond until she heard the slamming of a front door and a squeal, glancing out the window she reached to unlock her door , but before she could get it open she felt damon's hand on her griping her wrist.

" we have to tell them " he said softly, his intense blue eyes focused on her emerald green eyes

sighing Bonnie freed her wrist and intertwined his hand with hers, bringing her forehead to his she closed her eyes , realeasing a shaky breath which she was garunteed he felt

"I Know, I-I just need some time , i can't bother them with this right now , please just let us just figure out a way out of this mess first"

Inhaling her scent he gripped her hand tighter

"Okay"

hearing footsteps rapidly approaching they both pulled away reluctantly, bonnie and damon exited the car just in time to see Elena And Caroline running full speed toward her

_"Oh Boy" _she thought

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh , ohmigosh, you're here i was so worried"

" she ment we all were worried "

seeing her friends her mood was instantly improved, they always have a way of making her feel better

"No faith at all whatsoever" Damon snarked

"Are You Okay" Elena asked Bonnie completely ignoring Damon

"oh **We're **fine, thank you very much " damon responded gettin in between bonnie and the girls

"Damon don't start"

"what? i'm not doing anything i just answered a question"

"You know what you're doing"

"No Bonnie, I do not know what i'm doing'

" Ugh Damon I-"

Before bonnie could get out a word she was interrupted buy her two bestfriend.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt your flirting but we should get in side " said caroline

Glaring at caroline bonnie let out a huff and looked back up at Damon

"Fine"

"Fine" Damon mimicked, wiggling his eyebrows at her

biting her lip to hold back a smile she tugged on his T-shirt.

"Come on , you ass"

**{5 thousand years ago}**

_Rushing through an underground cave two six year olds were trying desperately to get through the falling stones and overgrown grass, clothes dirty and sweaty with just a torch to light the way through the cold moldy cavern, huffing and puffing to catch their breath_

_"we have to stop, my feet hurts" _

_" princess we can't , your daddy told me to get to the other side before she catch us"_

_" I know" cried the princess _

_"But, i can't do it , you're gonna have to leave me behind "_

_"NO! I won't leave you, i'm suppose to protect you, i'm not gon leave" yelled the young prince_

_"but i'm so useless, they're going to catch us, and kill us"_

_"No, i won't let them kill you, remember what the king told us"_

_reaching down into his layered vest the young princed pulled out a medallion. seeing the medallion the princess reached inside her gown and pulled out her own, tears rolling down her cheeks laying against her rosy tinted cheeks._

_raising her head and loooking at the young boy in front of her she whispered the words sje heard her father not to long ago whispered to her._

_"Together We're One, Together We're Unstopble, Never we Part , Never weak We Go"_

_Nodding his head they young prince grabbed her tiny hands in his and whispered to her_

_" i'm never going to loose you, i will protect you"_

_" But what if you get hurt or worse die"_

_"I will do it to protect you"_

_"Really?" asked the tear stained princess_

_"Definetly" responded the prince with a bright smile_

_Grabbing her hands he pulle her off the stone she was sitting on _

_"Come on get on my back i'll carry you"_

**Present**

pusing open the front door bonnie could see that the inside was much better looking than the outside, open windows gave the room a homey feeling, she can feel the heat coming from the chimney an airy feeling was in the air , she felt good.

Feeling eyes on her she looked around i saw the rest of her friends face smiling and grinning at her

Klaus, Stefan, Matt , Tyler and a few faces she didn't expect, but before she can open her mouth she heard someone else behind her respond to exactly what she was thinking.

"what the fuck" said Damon

"what the hell are they doing here , damn it what the fuck stefan, we're not a fucking baby sitting bussiness"

sitting up from his seat around he fire stefan looked at his brother annoyingly

"I couldn't just leave them Damon"

"Why the fuck not"

giving damon a look stefan rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat

"Damn It"

looking at the faces bonnie couldn't help but feel annoyed too. it's not like she hated them it's just that she wouldn't want to be in a house with them

"Jeremy , Anna And Vicki, what are you guys doing her " asked bonnie

" well we're here to help, i couln't let anything happen to you bons" said jeremy walking up to her and grabbing hold of her hands.

"not when i could do something to help"

feeling uncomfortable by him holding her hands she shifted on her feet, not only that but she was pretty sure she can feel damon burning a hole in the back of her head

"uhh-uhhh thanks" she replied awkwardly

"I'll do anything for you bon" jeremy replied dreamily

"what you gon do? bore them to death" scoffed damon

"And bonnie why the hell are you still letting him hold you hands? tell him to let go"

"you can't tell her what to do you asshole"

"jeremy please don't , youre making it worse" said bonnie exhaustedly

"no, bonnie , i know you guys are close and all , but he can't control what you do or who wants to see you, he's a jealous asshole"

" And if you don't let go of her hands right now, i'll break you fucking hands" Damon said harshly pulling bonnie's hands away from jeremy

feeling damon's distress the monster inside him was turning and baring his deomonic black eyes.

_Oh Good _Bonnie thought _Please don't do this here again damon._

sighing to herself and looking up at jeremy bonnie gave him an a look.

"i would really appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself, and FYI you have no idea what he can or can't control, so thanks for your help in all this and everything but just don't touch me unless it's life or death situation"

"But Bon-"

before he can finish he was intterrupted by a low growl coming from the back of damon's throath ,who in which was deadly silent.

"Bonnie"

" what ?" jeremy respnded confused

" My name is Bonnie, Not Bons, Bonnie"

before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Tyler

"oooookaaaaay, this is awkward "

Glaring at him jeremy open his mouth to talk but was yet again interrupted by his sister

"uhmmm jeremy maybe you should finish unpacking , uhm bonnie the last door on yhe right is yours damon's is the one next to you"

shaking his head jeremy looked back at bonnie noticing her challenging eyebrows and slight glare.

raising his hands defensively he retreated and mumbled a whatever and rolled eyes and went back to his room.

sighing to herself and whispering a thank you to elena , bonnie grabed on damon's clenching fist , she whispered a small sorry to the rest of the fang andbegin to pull damon along the hallway leading to the romm Elena directed.

Glancing at Caroline , elena gave her a look and they started laughing

" Seriously when are they gonna get together already"

"I know , oh my gosh , did you see his face"

Chucking along with the girls klaus drank the rest of his scotch

"I was quite enjoying the show" he said with his charming british accent

"yeah , you could cut that tension with a knife" joined matt

laughing along the rest of the gang continued their discussion before they split up in to their rooms , calling it a night, they were all tired from their long ass drive from Mystic Falls

closing the door and locking it , Bonnie turned around back facing the door she looked up into Damon's crystal blue eyes which she can get lost in forever, she started pouting trying to defuse the time bomb that jeremy just set of, rubbing her hands up and down his shoulders before wraping her hands around his middle incasing him in her arms

'' Dammy, calm down okay baby , it's okay , i don't need anyone else to touch me, only you, always you"

feeling him calm down a little she held him tighter and whispered

"Together We're One, Together We're Unstopble, Never we Part , Never weak We Go"

hearing those words his demon settled into a peaceful slumber

droping his shoulder and wraping his arms around her he pulled her so she was molded against his bonnie, inhaling her, as if to make sure she was there

"Forever he Whispered "

pulling back slightly so he can look into her beautiful eyes he stroked her cheeks with both his thumbs on both sides

feeling her arms still wrapped around him he pulle her forehead against him closing his eyes once he felt her gasp of breath against his lips

openning his eyes to see her green eyes looking back at him with so much affection so much love he couldn't help himself

he lowered his head and leaned into her, pulling her up on her tippy toes and capturing her lips in a breathtaking , passionate and toe curling kiss that left her absolutely breathless

tounge slipping into her mouth she couldn't help but moan, feeling his hands move away from her cheeks and sliding down her back , she sucked on his tounge allowing him access to hers.

before damon could firmly grab her ass ( cause what's a kiss without ass grabbing?) they were interrupted by a loud knock

pulling away reluctantly

"WOW' she whispered shakily

"I know he replied"

before they could say anything else they were interrupted by another *Knock, knock, Knock*

groaning bonnie pulled away from damon and crossed over to the door to open it, standing at her door was her bestfriend caroline looking at her with a knowing look and set big ass suite casses.

"uhhhhm , uhh, these are for you" Carolined giggled taking in bonnie's red lips and flushed cheeks

"shut up' damon said as he tooked the bink suite casses from the door and bringing it in the room, guessing the black ones where his he left them at the door outside and closed the door on a gigling caroline.

"I better Go " damon said reluctantly

"Yeah , i think i'll unpack this tomorrow i'm to tired"

"Yeah"

walking over to him bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up in his eyes

I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?"

"absolutely"

leaning down and capturing her botom lips in his put he sucked gently before pulling away leaving her brethless

"Bye" he whispered on her lips before he slipped out of her room lookin at her as he closed the door behind him .

"Fuck" bonnie whispered to herself leaning her back against the door once it was closed, smiling to herself she couldn't help but grin

Outside her door damon was just as breathless , smiling and grining himself he took his suite case and crossed over to the next room , which happened to be the door next to hers.

_**A/N: okay guys there is chapter 3, i've covered all i wanted in this chapter. How do you like it so far? oh and omg damon and bonnie finally shared their first kiss after 5 thousand years , geez about time right? lol , I will Update soon So please Review And thanks for the positive feed backs :) MUUUAH**_

'


End file.
